Yesterday
by Smiley612
Summary: Eddie Miller, a lifeguard on his local beach, is given the task of looking after Patricia Williamson, the girl that was shipwrecked on the shore; the girl that has no memories of her past besides her name. Together, they embark on a journey of self-discovery while surfing and eating ice cream at the food court; it wasn't his original plan, but Patricia helped Eddie find his center.


**A/N: Wow look at me publishing this at 10:08 at night without a cover and without the second chapter written. I'm totally prepared.**

**For a more proper welcome, hello again! I'm back with a new Anubis AU. It's a beach!AU, with all 12 main characters from all 3 seasons. Peddie is the main couple, but I'm not positive what other characters will get kissy kissy just yet.**

**I do hope you enjoy! Hopefully, the first chapter isn't /too/ horrible.**

* * *

The first step he took on the sands was always Eddie's favorite.

Sure, it burned and blistered his feet, but it felt nice to be back on the beach. Summer had barely begun, with it being the morning of June 25th. Maybe he should've stayed around to eat breakfast, but Eddie would rather be with his friends on the beach.

He sincerely wished he had brought his flip-flops with him today, especially because the hot purple sands were burning his feet with every step he took. Still, he moved towards the water, intent on taking the first dip of the day to get him cooled off.

The weatherman said it would be hot today, so he took extra precaution by applying sunblock in the car, his sunglasses were on his head, and a beach towel was slung around his shoulder.

Then again, Eddie doubted he'd be doing any swimming today. Not until after-hours, at least. Eddie himself was a lifeguard, as well as his friends Mick, Mara, Jerome, and KT.

They all had different lifeguard posts around the beach, so it wasn't like he got to talk to them during the day, but during lunch and a short snack break, they all got to chat and discuss the different things they viewed around the beach from their post. One of the best stories was courtesy of Jerome Clarke himself; he was faced with a woman who was threatening to call the government on them because a small rock had scratched her foot. She threw a complete tantrum, but the government never called.

As soon as the sweltering purple sands were behind him, Eddie grinned wildly and sprinted towards the water. In his spare time and his days off from being a lifeguard, Eddie was a surfer. He mostly preferred to surf in the morning when the winds were light or blowing away from the shore in an offshore breeze.

He jumped into the water, dunking underneath, wetting and darkening his light blond hair. He purposely didn't gel his hair up in a spike today, because the other lifeguards and him were planning to take a midnight dunk.

Eddie enjoyed the cold feeling of the Atlantic Ocean near the shore, the sandy water but fresh feeling. With the sun beating down on his face and his shirtless top being drenched from all the dunks he took, he felt right at home, like he always belonged here. He didn't have his mother, father, or stepfather berating him because of one silly mistake or his three half-siblings annoying the crap out of him.

He was as free as the ocean here, and he enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

—

* * *

"Hey!" A girl with dark skin and dark, curly hair greeted him. Eddie was the first one in the food court today, mostly because he hadn't eaten breakfast.

KT Rush approached him slowly, with a red tray full of food in her hands. "Hey," Eddie grinned at her, watching her sit beside him on the lifeguard-reserved table in the food court. "What's up? How come I didn't see you walk to your post earlier today?"

"I got caught up," KT shrugged, biting french fries out of her hands. "It's no big deal. Jerome had just egged Alfie's car._ Again_."

"I admit to that," Jerome confessed, obviously not feeling very guilty as he sat across from Eddie and KT. However, Alfie wasn't with him like normal. Alfie wasn't a lifeguard, but he was Jerome's best friend, and could usually be spotted in his lifeguard chair, planning their next prank while they scanned the beach for any misbehavior.

"And _I_ had to clean it up," KT complained, glaring at Jerome's wild blond hair, somehow still staying upright even though the humidity in the air was high today.

"Hey, Mara had to clean it up last time!" Jerome defended, just as Mara walked up to the table. She asked what they were talking about, but Eddie, KT, and Jerome both returned to eating their french fries and hamburgers. Beach food was honestly the best food.

"Where's Mick?" Mara wondered innocently, sipping a milkshake quietly. For such an athletic and confident young woman, she sure was insecure about the way she ate, which was such an insignificant thing to him. Mara's relationship with Mick had been like a light switch they were on and on every other summer since they met. This summer, they appeared to be on again. "We were supposed to go crabfishing in the bay."

All of the lifeguards shrugged, silently eating their lunch with the heat of the sun peeking in through the windows. Outside, the beach had received more and more combers by the hour; compared to when Eddie arrived, at around six AM, the normal two PM amount of beachgoers had reached its peak.

Towels littered the sands. Music from boom-boxes could be heard all the way where Eddie was sitting in the food court. Chit chatter, yells, and the crash of the waves on the shore was what Eddie heard every day in the summer, and he couldn't be more grateful.

"KT?" Mara grabbed KT's attention, because they were sitting on other ends of the table. KT waited until her hamburger was down her throat, when she nodded, cue for Mara to continue. "Would you come to the showers with me?"

"Sure." They both went off together, the question of why girls always had to go to the bathroom together in packs lingering in Eddie's blood. His two half-sisters were 7 and 8, but yet they always went together to the bathroom in a public place. Boys didn't go to the bathroom together, at least. He was pretty sure that they didn't want to see their friend pee in the urinal.

"Maybe you _should_ call Mick," Eddie suggested, bumping into Jerome's shoulder lightly. "I mean, he would have shown up for lunch, don't you think? You know he loves food more than Mara loves Trigonometry. Maybe something is wrong. Call him."

"You know, I would," Jerome's tone was sarcastic; Eddie could already tell he was in for a speech. "But I don't. Have. Signal. On. The. Beach."

For proof, as if Eddie didn't know already, Jerome's hand went into his pocket and escaped with his iPhone in hand, tapping it on his fingernails.

"Fine," Eddie breathed bitterly, slinging his towel over his shoulder again, rather dramatically. "I'll go find Mick myself. He has to be around here somewhere...they'd tell us if one of the lifeguards was out." Jerome and him exchanged a quick goodbye, doing that "boy-handshake thing", as KT called it, and Eddie ran down the beach. This time, he had flip-flops on, so the sands didn't blister his feet again.

He saw three people walking down the sand; three people that came here often, even though Eddie didn't know their names. There were two girls, one with blonde hair and one with light brown, while the boy with dark brown hair stepped over the rocks that washed onto the shore. They always parked near Eddie's lifeguard station, so he recognized their faces, but not their names. It wasn't like anyone really talked to the lifeguards, after all.

It wasn't until the trio stopped to put their blanket down that Eddie noticed something strange: a crowding of people all around one section of the beach, near the water's edge. He figured maybe a fish had been washed up, and they were trying to toss it back into the ocean or something.

He didn't give it any thought until someone screamed, "AMBULANCE!" and Eddie noticed that the washed-up fish wasn't actually a fish; it was a person.

* * *

—

* * *

"Do I really have to go to the beach again?" A girl with long, pin-straight blonde hair asked irritably, getting out of her car with two others. "I just repainted my toenails, and that blood blister was finally disappearing. Do I actually have to go through that again?"

"Yes, Amber," a buff boy with dark brown hair grinned at his friend, also getting out of the car from the driver's side. "Stop complaining, it will be fun. Besides, you can always stay on the sand with me while Nina wave-jumps. She seems to like doing that, anyway."

"Yes, Fabian," the other girl with light-brown wavy hair smiled, grabbing supplies from the trunk of her car. "I'm fine with doing it alone, but I also like having my best friend come with me as well. It gets lonely out there, you know."

"I know," Fabian laughed lightly, helping Nina with the two huge bags, so she didn't have to carry them both. "But you know I've always been terrified of big waves. Ever since I was little."

"A wave knocked you over," Amber muttered, just a little too loudly. "It wasn't like it was going to kill you or anything. All it did was give you a small cut on your toe."

Fabian rolled his eyes at Amber, running ahead to catch up to his other friend. "Nina!" He yelled, grabbing her attention. "Hey! Wait up!"

She turned, facing her best friend and smiling. "Yeah?" She wondered, waiting for him to run to her.

The three of them were still on the concrete, so the purple sands hadn't yet burned their feet yet. Luckily, Nina had remembered to bring flip-flops for everyone. Last time, she had stupidly only brought two, so she had generously given them to Fabian and Amber and had to bear the sweltering sand with bare feet. Fabian had noticed this and swept her off her feet, carrying her in his arms to the much cooler sands. That day was the first day that she realized she liked him as more than a friend, but Nina was still too shy to do that.

"Are we going to eat lunch yet?" Fabian asked, once he had reached her. He panted, his hands on his knees, but Nina never thought he looked more adorable, and she didn't know why. "Amber's complaining. Besides, it's two PM already, and I'm kind of hungry."

"We could lunch first," Nina shrugged. "I really don't care. But we should set our stuff down first, just to claim a spot before it gets more crowded."

Fabian, Nina, and Amber walked down to the water together, setting out a towel and their cooler with juice boxes and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, for when they got hungry and didn't have any money left. Together, all three of them had collected fifteen dollars for the day, which wasn't much, but they wanted to come back to the beach other days, too.

Amber was the first one to grab a blueberry juice box out of the cooler. She stabbed the yellow straw into the hole and took a sip. "So?" She called, to grab both of their attention, but neither Fabian nor Nina was responding. Instead, both of them were staring out into the water with shocked expressions.

"Do you see a shark or something?" Amber laughed lightly, because honestly she was terrified of sharks. "Hello? Earth to Fabian? Nina? Is anyone in there?" She waved her hands in front of both of their faces, but still, they stared at the water's edge. With curiosity, Amber looked out there as well, and finally glanced what her friends (and everyone else on the beach) was staring at. She gasped in complete and utter shock.

It was a girl, probably not much older than them, with vibrant red hair, washed up on the beach.

Her chest wasn't moving.

* * *

**A/N: I realize that half of these characters are British, but let's play the game called "Pretend That They're British Exchange Students in America".**

**Was it good? Was it bad? Was if amazing? Was it horrible? Tell me. I hope SOME people are interested in this story, because if they aren't, I won't be continuing it, so if you want to see how it goes, speak up please? **

**I hope everyone had a nice weekend, and good luck in school tomorrow! **


End file.
